Soul Eater: A Bounty Hunter Space Western
by ThePizzadude93
Summary: The year is 2418. Spirit Albarn is the most ruthless and by far the most fearless bounty hunter Earth's galaxy has ever known. Soon, he is hired to hunt Lady Arachne, the leader of a secret and dangerous cult. Armed with an array of deadly weapons and skills, he will face off against galactic scum from the darkest corners of the Milky Way. Will Spirit live and collect his reward?


**(Inspired by the video game, Star Wars: Bounty Hunter.) **

**(I do not own Soul Eater. All rights belong to Atsushi Okubo)**

**Be sure to read and review.**

* * *

"The hunter when he understands his prey - its easier for him to find them." **- Duane "Dog" Chapman.**

* * *

**- Chapter 1 -**

It was 7:00 in the evening as the cool night air brushed against his face. Such a nice night it was. He breathed in the cool air through his nostrils and exhaled it out through his mouth, relaxing himself. It was a nice night indeed. The view of the lit up city of El Paso, Texas was a very pleasant sight to look at through his hotel room window. But as much as he wanted to continue, he wasn't here to observe nightly beauty. He was here for a different reason. He then shut and locked the glass window, closed the marooned-colored curtains, and turned his gaze over to a full-length mirror that hung next to the television set. He was a tall man, about 6.1 ft and he appeared to be in his early-to-mid thirties. His eyes were colored azure-blue and he had red hair that went down to his upper-shoulders. He was lean and he had a small muscular built. After looking at himself in the mirror, he walked over to the large black bag that rested on his queen-size bed.

After unzipping the bag open, he pulled out his clothes and gear and placed them next to the bag and onto the bed. After that, he then grabbed some of his clothes and began to dress into them. After doing so, he looked at himself in the mirror once again. He was now dressed in a pair of black trousers, black engineer boots that went up to his shins, and a brown leather belt that was looped around his waist and had a silver colored, oval-shaped belt buckle. He also wore a black, two-tailed, western-style duster that went down to his upper ankles and he also wore a pair of fingerless gloves. A black Australian bush hat that was made of leather rested on his head and he wore a long-sleeved, button-down, cotton shirt that was colored olivine-green and it was worn underneath the duster. And the finishing touches, twin gun holsters made of brown leather were strapped to both sides of his legs and he wore elbow and knee pads made of stainless, bullet proof steel. After getting fully dressed, he walked over to the small, circular table that stood next to the window.

A small, wireless earphone headset laid on the table. The earphone was a wireless mobile phone headset that can hook up to one side of your ears. It also had a built-in, one-sided optical head-mounted display with a lightweight monocular see-through lens that was colored light-green.

Long explanation short, just think of it as a one-sided pair of glasses with a small phone built into it. Only instead of covering both eyes, the lens covered just one. It was like something you'd see from an old spy movie, only better; the headset allowed full internet access, satellite TV, a built in ID scanner, radio, camera, and a video/audio recorder. And lastly, it can create small images in the lens with the press of a button.

Very cool.

He grabbed the device and hooked it onto his left ear. After that, he pressed the small button on the headset and spoke.

"Joe, come in?" he said. "…Joe, do you read me?" After a few seconds, a deep voice suddenly spoke through the headset.

"Yes, Spirit." the voice responded. "I read you loud and clear. Where are you now?" Spirit then walked over to the window and looked outside.

"I'm living in a hotel located just about two blocks away from Downtown El Paso." he explained.

"Good." Joe said. "Once your all set and ready, I want you to begin your search at a small bar that is located about a couple blocks from where you are. My sources tell me that's where he was last seen and it's a good place to start." For a moment, there was a short pause, until Spirit spoke.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, Joe." he began. "Would you be kind enough to explain to me who is it I'm looking for again? I kinda forgot." With a frustrated sigh, Joe complied.

"Alright, Spirit. Hold on." he responded. "I'm transmitting the info to your ID scanner." After waiting for about a few seconds, a small picture of a wanted poster suddenly appeared on the monocular lens of Spirit's headset. The poster showed an image of a young boy about fifteen years old with a mean looking face. The rest of the poster read,

**WANTED**

**NAME: Soul Evans.**

**ALIVE: $6,000.**

**DEAD: $4,800**

**BIRTHPLACE: Death City, Nevada.**

**AGE: 15.**

**GENDER: Male.**

**HEIGHT: 5.7.**

**SKIN COLOR: Caucasian.**

**HAIR COLOR: Snow-white.**

**EYE COLOR: Crimson-red.**

**KNOWN ALIASES: Soul Eater.**

**LAST KNOWN LOCATION: El Paso, Texas.**

**BRIEF: The criminal known as Soul "Eater" Evans, son of a once wealthy family of musicians, is wanted for several accounts of attempted murder, assault, fraud, grand theft, and illegal drug smuggling.**

**CONTRACTOR: The police of Mars.**

"You're to hunt down Soul Evans and capture him alive." Joe explained. "The police of Mars will pay us a handsome reward for bringing him in one piece."

"Not a problem, Joe." Spirit said with a big smirk as he walked over to his bed and grabbed his firearms. "I think this hunt is going to be a synch!"

"Don't get cocky just because he's a kid, Spirit." Joe warned. "Trust me, he may be young, but from what I've read about him, he's more dangerous than he looks." Spirit merely shrugged his shoulders in response as he loaded himself with his gear. He armed himself with twin Mateba Model 6 Unica Hunter revolvers.

That's right. Italian.

"Whatever you say, Joe." Spirit said. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind." After practicing his aiming and loading each of them with six bullets, Spirit placed the twin revolvers into both his gun holsters. After that, he grabbed a rifle holster and wrapped it around from his right shoulder down to his left hip. After doing so, the next weapon he equipped was a modified Winchester 94 rifle, and placed it in the holster on his back. Spirit then went through some of the other pockets around the black bag and grabbed what was inside; a double-edged Fairbairn–Sykes fighting dagger with a seven inch blade, and two technological wrist-gauntlets. Spirit sheathed his fighting dagger into its sheath that was strapped to his right hip then he strapped both of the gauntlets around his wrists. Spirit admired these gauntlets very much. They were almost like the kinds that Jango Fett wore from Star Wars. Both the wrist-gauntlets contained different kinds of gadgets such as tranquilizers, poison darts, miniaturized tracking devices, a grappling hook, a built in net launcher, you name it.

"Good luck, Spirit!" Joe spoke through the headset. "And be careful out there. This kid may be more dangerous than he is described to be."

"Its just another job, Joe." Spirit spoke with a smirk. "Its just another job." After ending their communications, Spirit turned once more to the full-length mirror for the third time. He breathed in through his nostrils and breathed out through his mouth as he gazed at himself in the mirror. He was now armed and ready.

Tonight, the hunt begins.

With that in thought, Spirit marched toward his hotel room door, opened it, walked outside, and closed the door shut. After that, Spirit walked across the hotel parking lot and onto the sidewalk.

_Wherever you are, Evans,_ Spirit thought. _I will find you. I will hunt you down like the rabid dog you are. _A big confident smile formed around his lips. This crook can run, but he cannot hide. Not from him. Not from Spirit Albarn, the most ruthless and fearless bounty hunter Earth's galaxy had ever seen.


End file.
